


Наедине

by kasmunaut, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Do it like they do on a Discovery Channel, Drama, M/M, Romance, почти не юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Неожиданный поворот событий в войне с Таносом открывает Стиву (и Баки) совершенно другой взгляд на мир.





	Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: АУ событий киновселенной Марвел (молот Тора жив). Слизнефилия (взаимная).

Стив Роджерс давно отвык чувствовать себя маленьким и слабым. Но сейчас, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Таносом, он словно вернулся на семьдесят лет назад. Перед этой горой каменных мускулов он сам казался себе тем задиристым, но хилым петушком, который не мог пройти мимо несправедливости, чтобы не полезть в драку. Однако эта драка была поистине вселенских масштабов. Но Стива это ничуть не волновало. Надо было сражаться — и он сразится. Рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, Баки. А за ними — вся Земля и, может быть, другие миры.

Сбоку подходил Тор, и даже молот в его руке казался хрупким… Но Стив знал, что и он не отступит, не сдастся. Нет у него слабых мест. Вот только…

И тут между ними и Таносом словно сгустился и рассеялся туман. Там стоял Локи, протягивая титану Тессеракт. Стиву видна была только напряжённая спина предателя. Врезать бы ему, но в спину ударяют только трусы. В эту секунду из-за туч на секунду выглянуло солнце. Хрустальный куб словно притянул острый луч и разделил его на три других, цветных. Два зелёных ударили в Стива и Баки, а розовый поразил Тора.

Что случилось с этим небессмертным богом, Стив уже не увидел, потому что мир внезапно раздался, ринулся в стороны и вверх, четкие очертания сменились размытыми пятнами. Не изменился только Баки рядом. Впрочем, для Стива он никогда не менялся. Соседский мальчишка, воин в итальянских лесах, устрашающий Зимний солдат — глаза всегда оставались теми же.

И сейчас, глядя в то, что покачивалось на самых красивых, самых стройных в мире стебельках, Стив как никогда понимал, как неправы материалисты. Потому что душа Баки была тут, в изящно вытянутом, влажно блестевшем коричневом теле, покрытом аккуратными черными пятнышками.

Ну то есть про материалистов Стив мог бы подумать, если бы сейчас сам не был Limax maximus, большим придорожным слизнем где-то в дебрях травяных джунглей. А как слизню ему было абсолютно наплевать на всё вокруг, кроме потрясающе, неимоверно красивого друга, тянувшегося к нему всеми своими рожками. Они были так похожи во всём. Только Баки ещё и восхитительно пах: спелыми яблоками, давно упавшими с дерева и приглашающими на пир.

Но Баки был таким хрупким и уязвимым. Как и сам Стив, только он о себе не думал. Он думал о том, сколько опасностей поджидает любого слизня. Птицы, ежи, высыхание кожи… Хотелось обнять, защитить. Их рожки встретились. Но этого было мало. И они двинулись в дальний путь к дереву, которое могли найти по падавшей на них тени. Ведь в этом странном для человека, но естественном для слизня мире один Limax maximus не может обнять другого всем своим существом без подходящей стартовой площадки.

Когда они добрались до первой отходившей от ствола ветки, солнце уже садилось. Стиву показалось, что пятна внизу складываются в какой-то предмет с длинной рукоятью, на которой сидит яркая бабочка. Конечно, слизни ничего такого видеть не могут, но что мы знаем о суперслизнях с сывороткой Эрскина!

Но через секунду Стива уже совсем не интересовала ни судьба мира, ни бабочки, сидящие на молотах. Они с Баки наконец могли прижаться друг к другу всем телом, самой своей изнанкой души — так, как людям иной раз хочется прижаться к любимому, но наше несовершенное тело не позволяет. Всегда остаётся преграда, клетка из костей, которая не пускает одно сердце к другому.

Не только тела их стремились друг к другу — всё, что составляло их, всё, что выходило из них, сейчас сплеталось воедино. Прочные нити хрустально-чистой слизи, дыхание, мысли.  
Они почти что стали одним существом, посторонний глаз не смог бы определить, где кончается один и начинается другой — то есть физическая реальность приблизилась к подлинной так близко, как никогда раньше.

И хотя они спускались к земле на прочнейшей общей нити, Стив, наоборот, казалось, что он взлетает. У человека есть пылкое желание и стремление к другому, они так сильны, что движут миром, но нет того органа, с помощью которого можешь раствориться в любимом без остатка. А сейчас он чувствовал, как что-то выдвигается из самой глубины и тянется к Баки, который и так был — ближе некуда. Но новые, самые чувствительные их части — к которым совершенно не подходило грубое и короткое слово «член», как и любой грубый и короткий его синоним — вытягивались и сплетались, как бесконечно пожимающие друг друга руки. Хотя ведь и рукопожатие человека преходяще и несовершенно.

Та часть сознания Стива, которая помнила что-то про слова, пыталась представить такое мягкое, длинное, тягучее и переливчатое слово, которым можно было бы назвать эту прекрасную часть, которая теперь была у них обоих. Защитить или погибнуть вместе, но до того сказать друг другу всё, что ещё не было сказано даже в мыслях, полностью влиться в другого…

Его настиг безумный всплеск радости — да, это удалось! Но тут вместо неба навстречу полетела земля.

Они с Баки приземлились на ноги, задыхаясь, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, которые и сейчас не подумали разорвать. Рядом Тор отряхивал плечи от пёстрой пыльцы и грозил молотом тучам и улетающему кораблю.

— Брат обманул меня. Но не мёртв ли он уже, раз мы обернулись прежними нами? О горе. Я опять потерял его дважды до захода солнца. Он спас нас и погубил одновременно.

Стив шагнул к Тору и положил руку ему на плечо. Он не знал, как выразить сейчас своё сочувствие. И человеческие жесты пока казались грубыми, неточными и непривычными. Но другой рукой он чувствовал тепло Баки. Тепло — это то, что есть у людей. А ещё у них есть речь. Ну и много полезных вещей, которые делают их сильнее и помогают как противостоять миру, так и защищать его.

Сейчас они всё обсудят и обязательно что-нибудь придумают.


End file.
